With databases, good performance occurs when the working set of database pages are kept in main memory. Unfortunately, with the size of many large databases, it is not feasible to keep the working set in main memory. For a large database, this means that a majority of the data pages of the database reside on an I/O subsystem of sufficient capacity that is most often built using rotational media such as disk. Such subsystems are expensive, can take up a significant amount of space, and consume a significant amount of power. These subsystems often become a bottleneck for a database as the performance of rotational media is not advancing at the same rate as main memory and processors.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.